Jar of Hearts
by Sweet-baby93
Summary: "Player" and trust fund baby Fitz and hard-working Olivia get thrown together for a project, and Fitz now has a bet that he can't sleep with Olivia. She wants nothing to do with him but what happens when the lines are blurred and feelings emerge?


**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

Langdell Hall.

The only sound was the shuffling of black converse shoes across the linoleum floors.

As it was lunchtime, the majority were either in the refectory or littered in the fields as they enjoying the warmth of summer. Others had also streamed into the basketball court, wanting to watch the practice game.

However, Olivia didn't care for it so she made her way towards the study hall. Only her steps faltered and slowed at the distinctive sounds in the distance. As she paused at the corner, a shocked gasp left her, echoing through the corridors when realising what the moaning and groaning meant.

At the sound of a lock being shaken, Olivia pressed herself against the all and listened to the giggles and shuffling feet.

Out of curiosity and pure human nature, she couldn't help but peek around the corner. Her gaze falling on the tall blonde hastily fumbled with the buttons of her white shirt, wanting to cover the exposed zebra print bra.

Her partner in crime continued to tease her when pushing the woman against the wall. Regardless of how she continued to swat him away, he simply laughed, before complying with defeat and began to buckle his jeans.

Olivia, embarrassed by the display felt her cheeks heat up and her heartbeat race.

"Call me sometime" the blonde purred and slipped a small white piece of paper into his shirt pocket.

Olivia looked again and caught how the man inclined his head slightly. Once again, she bit back a gasp upon realisation of who it was. Fitzgerald Grant III.

Of course it was him.

They hadn't exactly met but the stories preceded him.

Well, actually he had bumped into her in freshman year and in the most gentlemanly fashion, he pushed past her, not caring or wasting another look. Apart from that wonderful experience, she had the pleasure of hearing stories, spun tales of the promiscuous silver spooned rich boy.

This encounter just confirmed it all.

Now, she questioned why she had wasted any minutes over the self-absorbed daddy's boy.

Meanwhile, Fitz still had a large grin plastered over his face, missing the frustrated brown eyes that trailed after him. He didn't even notice the scoff that had followed after him.

Instead, he welcomed the proud cheering of his teammates and disciples that welcomed him into the locker room. He was used to the attention so he simply smirked and pushed past the crowd so he could get to his locker. Everyone had already changed so he needed to start getting ready.

"Who was it this time?" his best friend and shooting guard Jake, sidled up beside him.

Fitz smirked arrogantly and took out his uniform. "I don't know what you mean" he muttered.

"Oh please, you've got that shit eating grin" Jake elbowed him. "And your shirt's inside out"

Unfazed, Fitz simply reached down to take off the shirt, throwing it into his duffel bag. He then slipped into the burgundy Harvard jersey.

"So…" Jake urged.

Fitz was enjoying how much they trailed after him and waited to hear stories of his conquest. He also found pleasure in taunting them and drawing out the suspense. It was remarkable how they clung onto his every word and action.

"Was it Mellie again?" his friend asked sourly.

Slamming the locker shut, Fitz turned back to him. "If you must know it was Stacey Green"

"Stacey? I don't know a Stacey –" Jake paused when something dawned onto him. His eyes widened as he turned to his friend, disbelieving of what he already knew was true. "Professor Green? Professor Stacey Green?" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of other teammates.

Fitz shrugged but the smirk remained.

"The king does it again" someone else piped up and raised their hand for a hi five, which was easily granted.

Another teammate took a step forward and slapped his back. "He shoots and he scores"

"Is there anyone you haven't slept with?" Jake asked and shook his head, impressed by the new name added to his list. "Scratch that, is there anyone you can't sleep with?" he corrected.

"Probably not" Fitz replied smugly.

"Come on" the coach called out to them.

They didn't need to be asked twice when remembering his lack of patience. As a result, they all filed out of the locker room and rushed into the basketball court.

Jake was still perturbed and quite frankly, a little jealous. He had continuously been by his best friend's side and even though he had his share of women, all of them seemed to be leftovers. They had all been with Fitz or wanted to be with him. Either way, he was left being second choice, and being human, he couldn't help but be jealous.

That may have been what provoked his following words. "I bet you there's someone that doesn't fall for your lines" he grumbled and stole the ball from him, ignoring how Fitz had scoffed out an amused laugh.

At that moment a lick went off and both boys looked towards the photography. "What about her?" Jake inquired.

"Who? Whelan?" he scoffed, still dribbling the ball.

"Yeah"

Fitz leaned in, wearing another cocky smirk. "Last year's Halloween Capa Delta Frat Party" he answered but that was all that was need to explain.

"Seriously?" Jake gasped, surprised that he'd banged the newspaper photographer too. He wondered whether her current boyfriend Rosen knew about it.

"Move it along boys" the coach blew the whistle.

Jake completed the drill and ran for a layup, before moving so the next person in line to follow.

As he made a move to go to the back of the line, he paused at the sound of a hissed profanity.

"Shit"

He turned his head to catch the young freshman now flustered as she picked up the spilled contents. Her fingers hastily fumbling for the books that had fallen from her grasp. Her face was hidden behind the dark locks but when she looked up, Jake recognised her.

"What about her?" he whispered when Fitz ran back to him. He then followed his line of sight and both watched as the girl opened the notebook on her lap and began to profusely write in it. Red rimmed glasses in place as her eyebrows furrowed.

Both wondered why she was even on the stands if she wasn't going to watch the game. She was completely ignoring everyone around her.

"Olivia Pope? You wish" Davis came up to them, having heard the conversation. "She…doesn't date" he added and jumped when the coach called for him.

Jake moved around to complete the drill again but Fitz stayed. His stare still fixated onto the young fresh meat. Unlike the other girls who were squealing and holding up banners, wearing tube tops and short skirts as they gunned for his attention, this one didn't even look up.

He knew Edison had been on her ass for months but failed.

Suddenly, she looked up and they locked gazes. Her eyebrows knitted together while her forehead creased in confusion. He offered a small smirk and was surprised when she rolled her eyes and focused on whatever she was writing.

"Olivia…" he whispered under his breath and a sly smirk rose. "Challenge accepted"

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed it. Please review for more.**


End file.
